


we don't all have happy endings

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Purple Prose, This Is STUPID, Unrequited Love, mentioned pepper/tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Some things were better left unsaid.One those things being how freakin’ in love he was, still is, with Tony Stark! He, the God of Thunder, ex-King of Asgard, a broken mess, was completely and hopelessly in love with Tony – his freakin’ married friend.It sucked. Big time.





	we don't all have happy endings

Some things were better left unsaid.

One those things being how freakin’ in love he was, still is, with Tony Stark! He, the God of Thunder, ex-King of Asgard, a broken mess, was completely and hopelessly in love with Tony – his freakin’ married friend.

It sucked. Big time.

Thor never planned to fall for Tony. He really didn’t. And at first, he didn’t really get along with Tony. Tony was obnoxious or maybe it was him that was obnoxious. It didn’t matter. He and Tony really didn’t get along.

But after that party back at Avengers HQ when they discussed Jane and Pepper, Thor started to see Tony in a whole new light. It was like magic, like boom, one minute he couldn’t get along with Tony, and the next he couldn’t get enough of him.

Mind you, he NEVER did anything about his feelings. After all, he was with Jane, and he honestly wanted his relationship with Jane to work. But now that she was with Valkyrie, that was no longer a problem. Of course, Tony was married! Well, he was going to marry Pepper, and there was absolutely nothing Thor could do about that.

And he didn’t want to get in Tony’s way, not when he was finally happy and at ease.

Every time Pepper walked in the room, Tony’s eyes shone like sapphire in the dark, his body swayed like the enchanting dancing of swans drunk in love, and his face, oh his beautiful face, it was like watching a poptart reach that toasty goodness.

It was true love, Thor knew that, and he supported love in all forms. Yet his heart grew two times smaller every time he saw them together. It hurt like a bitch.

But Tony was happy. Pepper was happy. Thor didn’t want to ruin that love so he kept his mouth shut and bottled his feelings up. And instead he made dumb jokes and went on his merry way.

It, of course, didn’t help a whole lot. He cried quite a lot actually. Not about Tony only. But Loki’s death. His mom’s death. How he failed to kill Thanos, or how it did jack shit when he did actually kill him. When Tony scarified himself in the final battle. When Scott and Bruce found a way to bring Tony back without screwing up ANYTHING.

Okay they did screw up everything. Since Tony and Pepper never got married in the first place. But they, Bruce and Scott, swore they were going to fix that and get everything back to how it was.

And they did. At least the timeline reflected that. In two years, Tony and Pepper were going to have precious little Morgan, and they were going to grow old and gray together.

That painted a nice picture, didn’t it? Thor thought it did. And as long as he put a stop to his dumb feelings, everything would be perfect.

So that was what he did. And in just a day’s time, Tony was… he was going to give Tony away at his wedding.

It was all good. He could do this. His feelings be dammed. They didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things.

For now, just watching Tony sleep peacefully on his arms, that was more than enough for him. This moment he would cherish always. Forever and always.

Tomorrow, Tony was going to be Pepper’s, heart and soul, but he will always be Thor’s friend. And that’s more than he could ever wish for.

“Hey,” Tony’s soft voice laced with sleep broke through his thoughts. “Everything good with you there, buddy?” Tony sluggishly rubbed his eyes. “You were talking to yourself again.”

“I wasn’t talking to myself,” Thor said. “I…you didn’t hear anything.” He swallowed nervously. Oh fudge, fudging fudge, he hoped he hadn’t said anything that would have given his feelings away.

Tony looked at him and snuggled closer into him. “No, you were talking nonsense. I couldn’t make a word out,” he mumbled.

“Oh.” Thor thought he would feel relief at that but he didn’t. If anything, a part of him had hoped that he had declared his love for Tony out loud for the whole universe, no, galaxy, to hear.

“You don’t sound too happy about that. You sure everything is good, Thor? If something’s bothering you, you would tell me, right?”

“Nonsense! I’m overjoyed!” Thor faked a chuckle. “Tomorrow’s a big day. My friend is getting married! I couldn’t be happier! Nothing could make me happier than your happiness!”

“Alright, alright. You made your point. To be honest, Thor, I’m a little nervous. Okay, very nervous. Marrying Pepper, that was always my dream, you know? But now that it's actually happening, knowing that our little girl will be here soon, it’s all overwhelming. It’s just…all happening so fast. And if I’m being honest, I know I'll fuck it up. It’s what I do. I fuck every good thing in my life.”

“Tony,” Thor began, taking Tony’s face in his hands. “You will do fine. I know you will do fine. As sweet rabbit said, as long as you don’t pull that plug, Thor, we wouldn’t get caught!”

Tony blinked. “What? Never mind. Thanks I guess.”

“No matter what, Tony, don’t ever pull the plug. Because it’s not worth it in the end. Don’t be like me. Don’t let…” He was close to tearing up. He cleared his throat and tried to get his emotions under control. “Just be happy, Tony. It’s what you deserve. I only want the very best for you and Pepper is that for you.”

“I still don’t understand that ‘plug’ reference but thanks.” Tony smiled but that smile left his face when he finally saw the tears shimmering in Thor’s eyes. “Thor, why are you crying? Are you not telling me something?”

“No, no. It’s just such a joyous occasion. I always cry at weddings. I cried at Bruce and Scott’s wedding, remember?”

Tony gave him a strange look. “First of all, it’s Professor Hulk, and not Bruce. And I’m pretty sure that Scott is with Hope.”

“No, no!” Thor shook his head. “Scott and Bruce are certainly in love! I know it! The internet said so. There were even literature written of it, fanfics I believe they are called.”

Tony blinked. “Alright, if you say so, buddy.” He laughed. “Thor, if something’s bothering you, you’d let me know, right?”

“Of course!” Thor answered a little too quickly.

“Good. I’m glad to have a friend like you.”

“As am I.”_ Even if I wanted more,_ he wanted to add.

“Also, Thor, Scott and Professor Hulk aren’t a thing! You really need to stop believing everything you read on the internet.”

Thor scoffed. “Oh, they are very much in love, Tony. There wouldn’t be literature dedicated to them if they weren’t.”

“I can go on and on about fanfics but since I’m a nice guy, and I’m getting married tomorrow, I’m going to let you have this one,” Tony said, choosing to cuddle even closer to Thor, resting his weary head against Thor’s chest.

Thor ran a hand through Tony’s hair, forgetting all about their dumb conversation. This was as close as he was ever going to get to Tony and he wanted to make the most of it.

And when the stars hid behind the sky bringing out the dimly-lit sun, Thor finally allowed himself to fall asleep, his hands wrapped tightly against Tony’s waist.

A single tear slid down his cheek reminding him of all that he was about to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://harry-lloyds.tumblr.com). Or maybe just come and yell at me for writing really bad fanfics. Or just this one. Your choice. Also please excuse my grammar, typos, etc. I'll fix them in the morning -- well, it's morning -- when I'm up. I couldn't sleep so I wrote crap.


End file.
